


求婚【黑崎高志郎x堀田青】

by Pikame



Category: PK - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikame/pseuds/Pikame
Kudos: 5





	求婚【黑崎高志郎x堀田青】

  
黑崎提着简雅的礼品盒停在堀田家的拐角处。  
他再次整了整衣装，把它抚的更平整了些。黑崎穿着中规中矩的黑西装，皮鞋擦的锃亮。额前的黑发自然的向两边分开，半长的头在后面扎了起来，显得清爽利落。帅气的脸蛋配上一双黑亮的杏眼，无论是谁看到他都会赞一句美男子。  
青坐在家门口的木质长凳，正百无聊赖的荡着脚。他往左边看了一眼，立刻站了起来，露出了一个笑容。他的笑如晨曦的阳光般温暖，仿佛阳光温暖了大地，本来紧张的黑崎受到感染也露出了微笑。  
青跑到黑崎面前，手环住爱人的腰轻轻抱了一下。青的身上热度带着香甜的咖啡味和书籍的纸张味，让人安心。  
“快来吧。我们都在等你。”青握住黑崎那只没有提袋子的手，意外的握到了一手汗。青看着平时遇到任何事都游刃有余的男友，说:“没关系，放松。”  
堀田青家是一幢古屋，据说建造于明治时期，一眼看去的确不像现代房屋构架。门口有一个展示架，架子上用毛笔字写着：今日有事，暂不开业。青拉着黑崎进门，左手边是旧书店，右手边是咖啡店。堀田一家正坐在书店和咖啡店的中间的圆桌旁说笑，见他们进门便停下了交谈，齐刷刷的朝他们二人看了过去。  
青挽着黑崎向大家介绍:“向大家介绍下，这位是我的男朋友，黑崎。”  
黑崎抽出被青挽着的手，毕恭毕敬的鞠躬:“大家好。我是黑崎高志郎，今日来叨扰实在不好意思。”  
黑崎拿出准备好的礼品：“一直得到青的照顾，请收下。”  
“哪里，哪里……请坐吧。”堀田家的长子绀，指了指凳子说：“青，快让你男朋友坐下啊。”  
黑崎垂着头，一边说着打扰了一边坐下，恭谨的态度和良好的举止为他拉了不少分。再说他微笑起来像个孩子，十分讨人喜欢。  
黑崎家的媳妇亚美立刻奉上一杯准备好的热茶：“请用。”  
“谢谢。”黑崎一旦进入状况就不再紧张了，嘴边带着微笑看着青。青立刻会意，朝他介绍:“这位是我爷爷。”  
堀田青的爷爷头上戴着顶墨绿色的毛线帽，鼻梁上架着一付银边眼镜，身为堀田家第三代书店家主，却没有太像书法大家。主要还是因为他身材魁梧，有点老当益壮的感觉。青曾对他说过自己的爷爷待人和蔼可亲，可此时爷爷眉头紧锁，怎么看也不像和蔼的样子，还有点没精打采。黑崎在心里默默打分，爷爷对自己的好感度30％。  
“这位是我姐姐。”坐在爷爷身边的女性身材纤细，长发及腰，姿态优雅。她冲黑崎点头微笑：“我是堀田蓝子，叫我蓝子也可以，当然，叫我姐姐也可以。”说完便掩嘴笑了出来。  
“姐姐，你真漂亮。虽然知道青的姐姐一定很漂亮，但是没想到除了漂亮，气质还那么好。”黑崎好歹是见过大场面的，虽然紧张，毕竟是精通话术、心理战以及拥有良好的演技的黑鹭。这句话一说完，立刻确定姐姐对自己的好感度到达了98％。  
“我哥哥，堀田绀，他的妻子亚美。哥哥和嫂子都是超温柔的。”堀田绀的头发乱糟糟的，身材精瘦。拥有表里如一文艺青年的气质，一看就是在书海中泡着的模样。他的妻子亚美留着齐发帘，头发利落的扎起来，举止也让人赏心悦目。  
“两位真的非常般配，青说的果然都是真话，家里的人都是俊男美女。”黑崎吹完彩虹屁，夫妻两人便自谦一番。根据反应，这两人对自己好感度分别是65％和80％，黑崎默默的想。  
“本来想向你介绍爸爸的，不过这个老头子成心跟我过不去，几天前突然离开了，说什么要跟乐队去公演。”青有些不满，他提前十几天就对全家公布了要带男朋友来的消息，自己紧张的不行，把家中彻底大扫除了一遍，然而自己那个吊儿郎当的父亲丝毫不放在心上。  
青的父亲曾经是红极一时的摇滚明星，不过早就退休了。青经常对黑崎吐槽他的老爹是如何的为老不尊，不像一个稳重的大人。  
“你父亲大人不在吗？”黑崎此番到来并不是跟青的家人见面这么简单，他是来求婚的。青的家庭是四代同堂的大家庭，家人严格执行家训。其中有一条是:结婚必须得得到所有家人的祝福。他们二人也曾经商量过如果要永远的在一起会住在哪里。青希望他们两人能够跟自己的家人住在一起，黑崎没有家人，十分渴望家人的温暖，因此没有太多抗拒。家人对于青来说无比重要，如果居住在一起，他也希望得到青家人的认可，认可他是能够跟青共度一生的人。  
青对于黑崎如此重视两人的关系感到十分高兴，不停的说家人一定会喜欢黑崎。可是黑崎知道，他跟青之间有一个巨大的障碍。青一家人都是清清白白的普通人，而自己却是一名欺诈师。青从来没问过黑崎的职业，黑崎料想他已经猜到了，但因为爱自己太深所以从来不问。  
这一次见面，他本来打算对青的父亲说出自己的职业，如果青的父亲不答应，那么他也就快刀斩情丝，立刻与青分手。像他这种生活在黑暗中的人，本来也没资格拥有这么美好的青。  
如果青的父亲答应了……黑崎不敢想任何一个父亲会同意自己的儿子把一生托付给一个欺诈师，本来儿子喜欢上一个同性就已经很糟糕了。还是快刀斩乱麻的拒绝吧，这样他也能给自己一个狠下心的理由。看着青无忧无虑的笑脸，黑崎用指甲狠狠掐着手心。青并不知道，他求婚的心情是真的，但同时也决定要分手。  
黑崎对青家中的每一个人都细致的观察，看得出来他们表现的有些无措，对于家中的小儿子带回一位男朋友这件事正在努力习惯。唯独青的爷爷满脸不愉，眯着眼睛仿佛睡着般。  
“爷爷？你没事吧？”除了黑崎，蓝子最先注意到家主的状况。爷爷打了个激灵，慈眉善目的对黑崎说：“对不住，人老了就没精神啊，招呼不周请见谅。”  
“哪里哪里，是我叨扰了。”黑崎急忙行礼。  
“青的父亲目前不在，等青的父亲回来我们再商量吧。”爷爷对大家说道，大家都点点头。  
“理应如此。”黑崎诚恳的回答。  
“小伙子，你人不错。”爷爷丢下这句话便离席了，边走边说:“我还得修本书，你们年轻人谈谈吧。”  
爷爷一走，屋内略有些局促的气氛便活跃开了。蓝子大胆的打量着黑崎，问:“你们是怎么认识的？可以说一下吗？”  
青有些脸红，和黑崎对视了一眼。黑崎立刻接过话头:“我是跟旅行团时认识青的，他是我们的导游。”  
青的家人都露出“果然如此”的眼神。绀更是朝青挤眉弄眼。  
“你是不是晕车？”  
“然后青就非常可靠的出现了，轻轻抚摸你的后背，体贴入微的照顾你？”  
“你的心里非常高兴，就好像飞了起来？”  
“回去之后寤寐思服，决定追求青？”  
大家七嘴八舌的说。  
“嗯，差不多吧。”黑崎看了一眼青，青朝他吐了吐舌头，可爱至极。  
“原来如此啊！”三人露出“果然如此”的表情。  
青偷偷的笑，桌下的脚踩了踩他的，黑崎也轻轻的踩握住青藏在桌底的手。  
  
其实剧情根本不是这样。  
他第一次见到青是在旅行团门口。当时的黑崎正在对付一只红鹭，红鹭提出要跟他一起去旅行，他便陪着红鹭去旅行社挑选行程。待走出旅行社时，青追了上来，礼貌的的拦住他们：“对不起，两位客人。刚才你们拿的东西是非赠品，请还给我。”  
青刚从外国回来，带了很多的礼品打算送给亲戚朋友。仅仅是帮一个外国人翻译的功夫，有一只很昂贵的名牌手表就被那个红鹭顺走了。待查看录像后，他立刻追了上来。红鹭自然不会承认，将东西塞在黑崎身上叫嚣着诬陷。 黑崎自然知道青没有证据不会追上来，但他正在给红鹭下套又不能拆穿，只好掏钱主动赔偿。  
“我不需要钱。”青拍掉他的手：“那是我的一番心意，非常重要的心意。”  
黑崎靠近青，在青耳边说：“我知道那是很重要的礼物，请等我两天，我会还给你。”  
过了两天，红鹭落网后。黑崎拿着手表想要还给青，青在看到黑崎后并没有先问手表的事，而是拿出报纸告诉他不要伤心，他的女朋友是红鹭。  
黑崎一下子笑了：“嗯，我知道她是红鹭。”  
待听了黑崎的解释后，青一脸你“你好厉害惩奸除恶简直在世罗宾汉”的表情。  
“你是警察吗？”  
“不是，我做的事情警察可办不到。”黑崎觉得青十分的讨人喜欢，热情洋溢，朝气蓬勃。他就像挂着露珠的柠檬，清爽刺激又清新，他自己是永远的失去了这种模样了。  
再次见到青是在自己家的门口，青举起非常好吃的蛋糕说:“谢谢你帮我找回手表，这是谢礼。”  
“你怎么会知道我家在哪？”黑崎问。  
“你在旅行社留了地址啊。你不是说想要我带你旅行一次吗？”青话音刚落，黑崎的脚步顿住，他怎么鬼迷心窍的留了真地址？  
“快点开门吃蛋糕吧，刚做好就拿来了，还热乎乎的呢。”然后黑崎就把藏钥匙的地方暴露给他了。  
从此以后，青就时不时的出现在他的面前。他不像吉川冰柱整日劝他将惩罚罪恶交给警察，也不像三岛由佳利坚决支持自己以暴制暴的做法，两人都用各种方式强势入侵他的生活，宣告自己的存在感。青则像不小心吹落至缝隙中的种子，依靠一点点的雨露和阳光，悄悄的伸展着根茎，渐渐的像根须般窜满他整个心脏。  
或许是恶作剧，或许是不想生活再被这对闺蜜搞乱，或许是早就意乱情迷，他当着两个爱慕他的女生的面吻了青。没想居然青的嘴唇是巧克力的味道，甜蜜浓郁，又像棉花糖般柔软。  
黑崎故意开着窗，在窗口边与青拥吻。相比青柔情蜜意的吻，黑崎的吻充满了狂野与侵略性。黑崎抓着青小巧的下巴，在他身上留下大量的吻痕，让青哭泣的声音传出窗外。  
黑崎原本最喜欢的零食是棒棒糖，但吃到最后总是犯起酸。青就像融化在他怀里的巧克力，浓郁醇厚，略带苦涩，慢慢融化的感觉却久久让人无法忘怀。  
黑崎从此以后就抛弃了棒棒糖，一发不可收拾的爱上了巧克力。他们会在深夜里，在对方口中分享巧克力的甜蜜。他喜欢巧克力在两人口中融化成汁的感觉，他喜欢带着这种咖啡的颜色亲吻总是有些害羞的青，额头，脸颊，鼻子，耳朵，嘴唇，脖颈，手指……就算是亲吻上一千年他也觉得不够多。

黑崎洗完澡进入堀田家给他准备的卧室。卧室是普通的和式房间，除了榻榻米只有一个漂亮的台灯，又小又窄。不过黑崎相当喜欢，因为直觉告诉他这个台灯是青挑选的。台灯散发的柔和光晕给他温馨的感觉，这种感觉自从失去家人都就再也没有了。  
黑崎半梦半醒之间突然感觉有人在看他，他睁开眼，青亮晶晶的眼睛正像小鹿般看着他。青钻进黑崎的被窝，黑崎便一把搂住他亲，含住他敏感的耳朵：“你怎么来了？”  
青有些害羞。或许是因为他们第一次就大胆的在两个女生面前上演活春宫，导致青一旦动情，第一流程肯定是害羞。  
“我睡不着。”青既兴奋又害羞，把头扎进黑崎宽厚的胸膛：“我很高兴，黑崎。”两人的关系被黑崎如此谨慎的对待，如何能不高兴？青单纯的生活中并非毫无波澜，喜欢上一个男性恐怕就是最大障碍，他不明白自己为什么对于女性毫无欲望，曾经独自纠结彷徨许久，直到看到了黑崎他才明白为什么，心情像拨云见日般明朗。他向黑崎建议把关系公开给家人时，黑崎立刻答应，坚定的眼神带着太阳般炙热的光。  
他曾经见过一对同性情侣，就在他带的旅行团内自杀殉情，只因为家人不同意他们在一起。更有很多恋人不敢告诉家人只偷偷交往。对于这些事情，青除了不可思议外也意识到，家人也许并不会是包容一切的存在。但他实在足够幸运，家人除了开始的震惊后选择了包容，情人也十分重视他的家庭。他能感觉到黑崎的忐忑不安，但黑崎还是坚持要与他的家人见面，除了重视他，爱他，还能有什么原因吗？  
青只感觉自己快要被幸福涨满了，一切美好的都不像真的。  
黑崎沉默的抚摸着青的头发，看着这样幸福的青，他心底却感到有些恐惧。他真的要把一切和盘托出吗？青的家人或许可以接受一个男人，但恐怕难以接受一个罪犯。原本今天黑崎打算见到青的父亲一股做气告诉他们自己职业的心动摇了，青的家庭很温暖，他贪恋这份温暖，也不舍得打破这里的平静，同时对自己产生了深深的厌恶。他真的只是为了不打破这里的平静，不想跟青分手而已吗？他难道不是为了得到青而说谎吗？  
果然，他是一个骗子。  
青抓住了黑崎的手探进衣服放在了自己的腰上，脚轻轻的摩擦着他的。青的皮肤温热，毛孔都散发着热气，像一簇温暖的小火苗，让人忍不住用手指去游戏，挑逗。黑崎想到前途未明，压下内心的欲望，把手缩了回来。  
“抱歉，青。”  
“没关系，今天累了吧。”青善解人意，搂住他的腰：“事实上看到你今天一直不停的微笑，我都替你累。平时你都不怎么笑的，但依然很帅……”  
黑崎搂着青的脖子，在青的悄声细语中进入了梦乡。他的目的既是求婚也是分手，两个完全南辕北撤的目标拉扯的他疲惫不堪。他恨不得有丝分裂出两个黑崎，一个作为黑鹭活着，一个作为普通的高志郎而活。  
第二天早上黑崎被忙碌的脚步声和此起彼伏的问好声吵醒，身边的青不知什么时候不见了。托昨天青带他参观的福，他知道这是堀田家的家训之一，一天之内即使是家人，夫妻，互相见面一定要问好。对于堀田这样四世同堂的大家族来说，热闹才刚刚开始。

黑崎从房间出来，对他见到的每一个人都问好，包括青的侄女侄子，花阳与研人。大家都很热情的回应着，研人非常喜欢他，花阳却对他很有敌意。恋爱中的人都有直觉，尤其是对情敌分外敏感。黑崎没想到花阳小小年纪，情窦初开的对象居然是自己的叔叔，有些好笑。  
青带着大大的笑容冲他问好，他们从来没在早上见过面，这种新鲜感黑崎莫名的激动：“早上好。”  
每天早上，他的房子里。当他醒来时青还在睡，他出去骗人，回家时已经没有了青。虽然感情深厚，巧合下他们从来没见过对方早上醒来的样子。他突然有种感觉，就在这样的早上，每天被大家的热闹吵醒，然后他在自己的臂弯中看到青，青会先来个早安吻，对他说“早上好。”那他每天的感觉一定很好，这样的生活对他来说就是幸福。  
青靠近他，黑崎期待着早晨kiss闭上了眼。  
过了一会儿。  
没有kiss，青悄悄给了他一样东西，黑崎低头一看，是手帕。  
“把你的口水擦擦。”  
家训之一，堀田家的早餐一家人必须要在一起吃。黑崎看到堀田家摆的满满一桌早餐差点把眼球掉出来，这些碗碟他三年也用不了那么多。青拉着他坐在自己身边，递给他筷子和碗。碗里是香喷喷粒粒饱满的米饭，一看就让人食指大动。  
“酱油或者酱汁，你喜欢什么自己添吧。”青的眉眼一如往常那般温暖。青是知道他的生活状况多么糟糕的，他最常用来裹腹的只有杯面。青并没有逼迫他一定要吃健康的食物，每当休假时，青会买最好吃的杯面放在黑崎的桌子上。  
“嗯。”黑崎看着青，只觉得在晨曦的光线青是那么的好看，能在早上一起来就看到青实在是莫大的幸福。  
“咳咳，你们两个，注意不要在饭桌上含情脉脉的。爷爷还是个老古板呢！”蓝子掩着嘴轻轻的说。  
“真不好意思啊，我这个老古板耳朵还挺好用的。”坐在主座上的爷爷语气不善。  
“爷爷～”青略带嗔怪的撒娇。  
爷爷立马慈爱的笑了起来：“当然，青喜欢的话，我也是完全可以接受的。”  
“这样才对嘛，不管是同志还是蕾丝边，都享有同样的生命和权利，没有谁比谁低人一等。”绀不愧为文艺青年，随时升华深度。  
“不出我所料，青果然是弯的啊～”研人摇头晃脑。  
“谁教你的乱七八糟的东西。”爷爷训斥道:“男婚女嫁，才是世间大流，只有这样才能堂堂正正的走在阳光下。”  
饭桌上的气氛一静，爷爷叹口气说：“正因为不是那么的容易，我才希望能让青少一点阻碍，虽然我不能让这个世界为了青一个人改变，但至少能够支持青吧。”  
“爷爷……”青感动不已，他知道爷爷一直很希望自己能够尽快找个的女孩组建家庭，好了结一桩心事的。  
黑崎正襟危坐：“放心吧爷爷，我会好好对待青的。”  
哪知爷爷眉毛一竖，喝道:“吃饭！日子是过出来的，不是说出来的，你跟我保证也没用。先吃饱饭。”  
黑崎不禁一哂，端起碗来吃的津津有味，不停的赞亚美手艺好。  
“你错了，土豆炒肉是青做的哦。”亚美提醒。  
“青做的？”黑崎惊讶的把空盘子给青：“还有吗？”  
两人你侬我侬的样子被蓝子跟亚美看在眼里，女人们偷偷对话：  
“青突击学习的成果看起来不错，这个小帅哥明显被他吃的死死的了。”  
“是啊，不是说要抓住男人的心，首先要抓住男人的胃吗？”  
  
当堀田家的门牌挂上开业后，来喝咖啡的，借书的人络绎不绝。堀田家的店面不大，但流动性很大，周围的人都爱来这里喝咖啡吃早餐，或者顺便借本书看。因此在开店后大家就忙碌了起来。  
黑崎和青拿着挤在书架的狭小空间挑选合意的书，对黑崎来说咖啡味伴随着书籍的墨香味，再加上时不时的触碰实在是有些心猿意马。青挺翘的臀部又是那么美好，黑崎忍不住把手放了上去，同时暗骂自己昨天晚上装什么君子，吃到嘴里才最重要啊！  
“别闹。”青嗔怪的瞪他，万般风情难以言说：“你这样我的手心会出汗的，对书不好。”  
俩人撩拨着，突然听见有人叫青的名字：“堀田青！堀田青在这里吗？”  
青一脸糟糕的表情，抓着黑崎躲进最不显眼的墙角，环住他的头吻了上去，那本刚才还宝贝的不得了的书被他扔进犄角旮旯里了。黑崎一边跟青的舌头缠斗的难解难分一边听着外面的动静。  
“请问我弟弟给你添了什么麻烦吗？”绀说道。  
“没有，一点麻烦也没有！”女人的嗓门颇大，整个店里都能听清楚。黑崎明显感觉青更卖力了，舌头灵活的缠着他，渐渐的黑崎感觉有些意乱情迷。  
“请问你找青有何贵干？”亚美略带挑衅的问道。  
“啊……完全没有添麻烦呢！是这样，我跟着青的旅行团旅行时，在去马丘比丘的车上吐了。青非常温柔的对待我，替我非常仔细的清理，轻轻拍我的后背……真的是非常可靠的人，我问他'还能再见面吗？'他说他家是开旧书店和咖啡馆的，让我有空一定来逛逛。”女人面带羞涩的说：“这可能就是命运吧。”  
黑崎费力脱离了青的嘴唇，喘息着耳语：“这剧情好熟悉啊？嗯？”青简直恨死了，黑崎的手指不管场合的往他身体里钻，这时如果有人往书架里一看就知道发生了什么。如果真被人发现，那么他一辈子也没脸在家里待了。  
“对不起，要打扰你的热情了。”亚美面无表情的说：“我是青的妻子。”  
黑崎手一顿，似笑非笑的看着青：“亚美扮演你的妻子很熟练嘛……”  
青小声抗议：“才没……”接下来的话进入了黑崎的肚子，黑崎在接吻上一向猛烈霸道，像是要把人吞吃入腹。但青就是爱死了这种调调了。  
“欸？妻子？”女子静了静：“青从来没有说过他有妻子。”  
“我丈夫非常喜欢这旧书店和咖啡馆，所以经常在旅行团内介绍。”  
“什么嘛！他从来没说过他有妻子！”女人突然间暴躁了起来：“这破破烂烂的旧书店谁愿意来啊！”  
青被欺负的脸色绯红，眼睛如两汪纯净的泉水染着湿意，黑崎看着真是爱的不行。女人推了一把架子，架子上的书都纷纷掉落下来，黑崎把青护在怀里，书从黑崎身上滑过掉在地上。  
“真是太差劲了！明明说了那么多的甜言蜜语！”  
女人大闹一场走了，黑崎的左手手终于从青的裤子里拿了出来。青喉结滚动了几下，不敢抬头看书架对面，也不敢出现在绀和亚美面前，开始收拾地上的书，黑崎也帮忙，刚伸出手就被青拍掉：“别用左手！”  
青隔着架子对同样蹲下收拾书的亚美说：“对不起，又给你们添麻烦了。”  
“不是道歉的问题吧，真的求求你放过我们吧。”亚美叹气：“为了扮母老虎我的脸都快僵了。”  
“看你把我珍贵的妻子害的。”绀教训道：“你现在也算是有家室的人了，以后还是注意点吧。”  
“注意点哦。”黑崎添油加醋。  
气的青只想把最重的那本书丟到黑崎脸上，但还是舍不得，不知道是舍不得书还是舍不得脸。  
  
黑崎与青排队买稠鱼烧。青边走边说：“其实多么正常啊！客人吐了，替他们清理，顺背，安慰一下，都会这么做的好吗？”  
“不，青酱，这种事还是交给别人去做吧，你太帅了容易让人误会。”黑崎笑道。  
“可是不好好照顾客人会被投诉的啊！做导游口碑很重要～”青挽着黑崎的手臂若无旁人。突然冲出来一只头戴大稠鱼的店员冲他们喊：“感谢！你们是本店第三万个客人，因此稠鱼烧免费赠送！”  
幸运天降，青和黑崎笑的像中了五千万，傻乎乎的拿着三万标牌和店主拍照片庆祝。黑崎注意到除了店员拿着相机，前方不远处的拐角也有人在偷拍他们。  
黑崎不动声色的与青说笑拿着稠鱼烧进入家门，始终有人在跟踪他们。  
一进门只见青立刻激动的踏前几步嚷道：“死老头你还知道回来！”  
面前有一位老人正抱着吉他，正是青的父亲堀田我南人。他染着一头白金发看起来比青的爷爷还老，打扮花里胡哨，用青的话来说老爹打扮的像圣诞树。但黑崎觉得这老人挺有时尚品味的，浑身上下散发着西班牙式热情奔放的气息，黑崎算是知道青身上的小火苗是哪来的了。  
“青！你忘了吗？进门要说'我回来了！'然后在家的人要说'欢迎回来'！”青的父亲，也就是黑崎的岳父大人朝青张开手臂，要给他一个大大的拥抱。如果是平时，青早已嗤之以鼻，并跟他打一架。但他今天要把黑崎介绍给父亲，他得快速让黑崎得到父亲的承认好跟他双宿双飞，只好别扭的被父亲拥抱一下。  
“这就是爱啊！”我南人大笑着又抱了一把黑崎：“不错，身体很结实啊！平时有在锻炼吗？”  
黑崎除了笑也没办法说什么，岳父热情的让人有点受不了了，实在是堀田家的一个异类。堀田家里人，包括青完全是书香门第养育出来的样子，身上都带着书店卷气。唯独这位是完全的摇滚风格，给他一个闪光灯就能蹦迪的感觉。  
总而言之，我南人这个人看起来不会对黑崎是个男人不满意，反而太满意了。家里除了他好不容易又出了个异类，我南人立刻要带黑崎出门，并许不青跟着，青尽管不情愿也无可奈何。  
待他们回来时已经半夜，我南人喝的醉醺醺的，黑崎扶着他回来，家里又是一团乱。爷爷不禁埋怨黑崎让我南人喝的太多，青立刻维护黑崎：“爸爸遇见酒从来没有不喝醉过，这怪不到高志郎身上。”  
“唉，算了，儿子啊孙子啊都是给别人家养的。”爷爷摇摇头。  
待清理干净，黑崎躺下时已经是凌晨。青又偷偷的来钻被窝了，他抚摸着黑崎的眉心说：“你怎么又皱着眉。”  
如果青没有抚摸他的眉头，黑崎都不知道自己的眉头皱的这么严重。黑崎紧紧抱着青，亲吻他的脸。在黑崎的沉默中，青感觉到他内心的悲伤，青不明所以：“不要担心。老头子要是为难你，我找他算账！”  
黑崎笑了，把脸埋进恋人的臂弯。我该怎么向你解释，在我毫不犹豫爱你的时候，恐惧同样无边无际。他应该只想着复仇的事，可现在，他的心全被青和青的家人占满了，这不是他期望的，也不是他的目的，但被人爱护关心的感觉是如此之好。能够在阳光大道行走的人又怎么愿意再次坠入漆黑冰冷的暗河？  
  
早饭时间，青偷偷打着呵欠，没精打采。昨夜黑崎又做噩梦了，不过只要青在他身边，黑崎就算做了噩梦也不记得了。黑崎说他以前经常做噩梦，但是身边有青在的话他再也没做过噩梦。青顶着两个黑眼圈在心里默默吐槽:那是你不记得了。  
幸亏其他人昨晚让我南人折腾的没睡好，青的状况倒不是很明显，我南人更是宿醉过头的样子。  
“喝味增汤吧，里面加了蚬贝，蚬贝解酒的。”爷爷果然还是最心疼自己儿子。  
“对不起，爸爸，让你喝多了。”黑崎这句爸爸叫的顺口自然，青诧异的看了他一眼。  
“啊！没事！没事！不要放在心上！”我南人晃了晃手：“正因为是家人我才能放心喝醉嘛。”  
青拍桌道：“不是这个问题吧！你吓到高志郎了！能不能有点长辈的样子！”  
“青啊，你这样说话太没有爱了！”  
“老爹你不要总是爱啊爱的，爱怎么是被你轻浮的挂在嘴边的东西呢！”  
“有什么关系嘛！每个人表现出来的爱都不相同，我只是凭感觉说出口而已。”  
“爱不能只凭感觉吧！有些事情是必须考虑的吧，比如说责任啊，信赖之类的。如果说了违心的谎言或者有事瞒着对方，我觉得这样的爱是站不住脚的。”  
“……”黑崎知道青并没有别的意思，但还是觉得自己的膝盖默默的中了一箭。  
“没这回事啊，有的谎言也是出于爱啊。”我南人突然表现的有些郑重：“只要有了爱，做什么都不会后悔。不用去管别人说什么，只要凭着感觉将爱进行到底就可以了。只要你们两个人是真爱，就怎么样都好啦！”  
黑崎眼睛湿润了，觉得老岳父的话意有所指。  
“可是万一黑崎是个骗子呢？”小花阳语出，惊了黑崎一身冷汗。  
“说谁是骗子呢？花阳，不能没有礼貌。”蓝子呵斥。  
“本来就是，带男朋友到家里，但是男朋友也不说一下自己父母的情况实在是太奇怪了吧，说不定这个男人就是个狐狸精，青被骗了怎么办？”花阳抱着双臂，一付不信任的样子。  
“你说谁是狐狸精呢！”青呵斥。  
“不可能啦，青有什么可骗的，我们家又没有钱。”研人插嘴，逗笑了全桌人。  
“研人说的好。”我南人朝他竖起一个大拇指。  
花阳撇撇嘴，把脸埋进碗里，小声说：“骗色怎么办。”   
花阳不喜欢黑崎，她并不是因为喜欢青才这么觉得。她敏感的觉得黑崎身上带着些狠戾的味道，她形容不出来。  
“其实我……”黑崎看向所有人：“我第一次见到青就很喜欢他。”  
“第一次见到青的时候，青就信任了我。当时我觉得青真的很傻，怎么那么轻易就相信了一个人，但是，正是因为这份信任，令我不愿意去辜负，也不敢去辜负。后来在跟青相处的时候，越发觉得他温柔，细腻，善良……就这样慢慢的越来越喜欢。”  
“原来是这样啊。青一脸动容：“我一直以为是我追的你。”  
“至于我的父母，在我高中时就过世了。我一直一个人生活至今。”  
“啊，对不起，提到你的伤心事了。”蓝子急忙替女儿道歉。  
“完全没关系，他们去世已经很久了。”黑崎微笑着说：“能跟这么一大家人热热闹闹的吃饭，我几乎都没有想过。而且大家都非常欢迎我，对我很温柔，我感觉真的很好。我本来做好了受到刁难的准备的，青一直对我说你们很好，其实我一直不太相信。”  
黑崎温柔的看着青，青的手覆上他的手，如此温暖。两人你望着我，我望着你，仿佛对方眼里只住着这么一个人。  
“这就是爱啊！”我南人插嘴的实在不是时候，完全戳破了黑崎和青的粉红泡泡。  
“老爹！”青咬牙切齿的起身朝我南人扑了过去，场面一度非常混乱。  
早餐在父子俩的鸡飞狗跳中结束。青的的头发被我南人揉的乱七八糟，依然难掩其天生丽质。  
“气死我了，你干嘛拦着我。”  
黑崎修着被砸坏的椅子无奈道：“我总不能眼睁睁看着你们真的打起来啊。”  
黑崎看了一眼坐在咖啡馆的岳父，又看了一眼坐在书架旁抱着猫的青：“你们经常打架？”  
“是啊，不过他们打完就没事了，这也是他们父子俩的交流方式吧。”蓝子拿了一本画册经过。  
几乎一夜没睡的青精神萎靡，一手抱着猫一手捂着嘴打呵欠。  
“你怎么这么困？”  
青哀怨的看着他，总不能说这都是你害的吧。  
“我昨天晚上什么都没做啊？”黑崎坏笑着凑近他，强烈的气息扑面而来。  
“你讨厌！白天总想着撩我的火，到了晚上又不碰我。”青推了他一把，粉脸透红，正因为某人什么都没做，才更气人。  
黑崎趁机搂住青的脖子，嘬了一口。  
黑崎悄悄在他耳边说:“你去睡会吧，我不会感到不自在的。”  
青实在是困了，即使是黑崎的吻也换不来半点兴奋感。他点点头，打着呵欠离开了。  
花阳和研人手拉手自外面回来，花阳边走边说：“讨厌，那个人到底是谁啊，冲着我们拍完就跑。”  
研人说：“可能是来拍老街照片的吧。”  
“就算是拍老街照片，也会好好的打招呼的吧，偷偷摸摸的怎么看怎么可疑。”  
黑崎听了后，修好凳子，冲我南人说一声便离开了。他走过一条街后，在拐角抓住鬼鬼祟祟的人影的领子把他拖了出来：“你是谁？是神志名派来监视我的吗？”  
大概黑崎的样子实在太过凶神恶煞，记者的腿都软了，急忙拿出一张名片。  
“不要打我！我是一名记者！”  
我南人，蓝子，绀和黑崎凝重的看着桌上的照相机和名片，名片上的字是集明社木岛记者。而相机里面的照片均是堀田一家平时的影像，最近又添了黑崎。其中黑崎与青亲密的样子绝对不是普通朋友。  
“不得不说这生写还挺好看的。”蓝子指了指那张。青和黑崎在树下对望，一看就是一对热恋中的情侣。  
“谢谢你，高志郎。”我南人冲他点头。“你或许也猜到了，这个记者并不是为我来的，而是为了青。”  
因为相机里的照片大部分是青。虽然一开始黑崎以为这人是神志名那个有毛病的警察派来监视他的人，但现在事情似乎更糟糕。  
“我不明白，您也就算了，可青是普通人啊？怎么会有记者对他感兴趣？”  
“因为青的母亲，是池泽百合枝。”  
“啊？”池泽百合枝曾经是黑崎双亲的偶像，他们二人更是在池泽的演唱会上相识的。以清纯玉女之名出道后红了将近二十年，并且看势头会一直红下去的国民女神。  
黑崎小时候也是看她的电视剧长大的，自己居然睡了她儿子……黑崎觉得自己的头发都竖起来了，真是不可思议。  
“爸爸，您就这么告诉他了？”蓝子紧张的看着父亲，我南人微笑道：“没关系的，蓝子，我信任高志郎。”  
“池泽的事情，青并不知道。这也是她母亲的心愿。”我南人凝重的说：“恐怕这个记者是想要曝光青是百合枝的私生子的事情，而且百合枝的私生子还是一个同性恋，这对娱乐记者来说无疑是双料炸弹。”  
而这个私生子的男朋友还是个欺诈师，应该是三料炸弹了。黑崎默默在后面加上了一句。  
“那怎么办，爸爸？”蓝子担心的问：“真的曝光的话，青和高志郎平静的生活会荡然无存的。”这个世界对同性恋并不宽容，蓝子是真心为他们着急。  
“我知道。”我南人点头：“我会好好考虑这件事的。”  
他对黑崎说：“这件事情还请对青保密。”  
“好。”

黑崎看着屋内青睡得正香的发呆。这个记者的出现是给他的倒计时，如果青的身份曝光了，那么他的身份自然也会被摆到台面上来，恐怕第一个不会放过他的就是桂木。  
他转头看着这幢古香古色的房屋，熙攘的欢声笑语，一家人热闹的吃饭，那几乎是上辈子的事了。  
他不能再拖了，他必须下定决心，跟青分手。  
青自睡眠中醒来，娇憨的样子真是美不胜收。黑崎忍不住露出微笑，但笑到半截又转为苦笑。真是的，明明早就坚定不移的决定，一见到了青就不愿意去想那些讨厌的事情。  
青看到了黑崎，立刻离开温暖的被窝抱住黑崎。  
“你在这里看着我睡觉，不无聊？”  
“好好听我说，青。”黑崎抱着柔软而温暖的青，看着青充满恋慕的眼睛，下嘴唇不受控制的哆嗦起来，话就梗在嘴边说不出来。  
“高志郎？你怎么了？”青擦拭着黑崎的脸，然而黑崎的眼泪仿佛决堤般无论如何也止不住。  
“你怎么了，高志郎……求求你不要哭了。”青的眼睛里含着泪，他有些慌乱。他从来没有见过这样的黑崎，黑崎看着他的眼睛充满了悲伤。青知道他有不为人知的过去，黑崎的左腹部及左肩留下的狰狞伤疤他没有问过来历，他从来没觉得这会与自己的爱情有关。

“对不起，叨扰了大家这么久的时间。”黑崎朝堀田一家人行了一礼，把头低的不能再低。  
堀田一家人都有点懵，毕竟三天前才说要跟青在一起一辈子的男人今天就突然提出分手实在是太意外了。更何况黑崎完全不像随时变卦的人。  
“其实早在一开始我就应该说清楚的。”黑崎眼睛发红，看着站在堀田家最后的青，青躲在阴影里，看不清表情，只能看到他别过脸。  
“但是我，看到青，这句话无论如何也说不出口。大家都对我很好，可是，我实在是不能再欺骗下去了。我决定跟青分手并不是因为别的，而是我自己不好。”黑崎闭上眼睛，压下心中酸涩的感觉：“我是一名欺诈师。”  
“欺……欺诈师？怪不得那天花阳说到骗子你的脸色就变了。”亚美惊呼。  
欺诈这个词离堀田一家的生活很远，他们既不投资也不抵押，守着旧书店过着平静简朴的日子。这种词只有在犯罪新闻上才会听到。  
我南人一开始听到吸了口气，但他看着黑崎肿起来的眼睛又摇摇头，语气温柔的说：“不能换个职业吗？”  
黑崎惊讶的看着我南人，没想到他会说出这样的话来。  
“对啊，何况店里还需要人手帮忙。”爷爷说道。  
“不知道你是否对旧书感兴趣。”绀说道：“我见你前两天捧着古籍法律书读来着。”  
黑崎再次觉得想哭，他看着眼睛蓦然亮起来的青，慢慢的摇了摇头，青的眼神再次暗淡下来。  
“即使明知道我是一个罪犯，你们仍然愿意接受我……我很感激。”黑崎低下头，紧握着拳头。他怕一抬头就看到青，他会软弱，会放弃自己一直坚持的道路。  
“你傻啊，我们接受青喜欢的人不是应该的吗？”蓝子急道：“脚踏实地的生活不难的，大家都会帮你慢慢来。”  
“对啊，你很喜欢青吧，试着为青努力一把怎么样？”一向如千金小姐般优雅的亚美差点要暴躁的拍桌子了。  
“你爱青对吗？爱青就要为他的幸福努力，而不是把他的幸福交给别人。你能保证有人会比你更爱青吗？你对青的爱就只有这么一点吗？连努力都不肯吗？你看青那么好骗你真的不担心吗？”绀越说越激动，最后几乎是暴跳如雷，蓝子和亚美急忙拉住他安抚。  
“实在抱歉，我有不得已的苦衷。”黑崎再次土下座。  
“这份工作比青还重要吗？”我南人平静的问。  
身为父亲，我南人的表现实在是平静的有些过分了。  
“不，没有什么比青更重要。但我不得不去做。”黑崎每说一句话都心如刀割。  
“我明白了。”我南人叹气：“你是因为木岛才下定决心的吗？”  
我南人打断想说什么的黑崎：“你这次来并不是为了青而向我们求婚的，而是想让我们拒绝你，跟青分手的吧？因为你自己无法下定决心。”  
“是的。”但他没想到，青的家人爱他胜过了一切。曾经以为会遇到的阻碍通通没有出现。  
  
黑崎擦了下眼角，将一张有无数折痕的照片拿了出来。  
“我的爸爸黑崎远一是连锁店经营诈欺事件的受害者，并在杀害妈妈和妹妹后自杀。”  
照片上的父母笑容可掬，女儿天真烂漫，只有一个男孩的脸被涂成了黑色。  
“我不仅仅是欺诈师，我的身上还流着杀人犯的血。”  
“恐怕在你们很难想象到一个亲人杀死另一个亲人的感受吧，但是这是我真实的经历。我曾经最怨恨的是骗我爸走上绝路的白鹭，但是现在，我最怨恨的是我爸。”  
与堀田家的相处短短三天，黑崎就就明白了。他的家庭不幸其实根本不是欺诈师造成的，他的家庭本身就不幸福。父亲口口声声为了家庭，其实是难以接受自己的公司经营不善铤而走险。不肯正视自己的不足，不肯花费一点精力去核实这个陷阱。自己和妈妈早就劝过他不要相信天上掉馅饼的事，但父亲永远不听，反而埋怨家人不肯让他发财。  
一家人为此吵了无数次，家里山雨欲来的沉重气氛像橡皮筋一样紧绷。他杀死自己的家人，又何尝不是带着毁灭一切的怨恨呢？  
而青的家庭永远不会走到这一步，因为他们最重要的永远是是家人。  
“骗了我父亲的是御本木集团，现在他们依然在活动着，只要他们存在一天，我就必须要他们付出代价，只要能让他们付出代价，即使我付出灵魂，抛弃黑崎高志郎这个名字也完全无所谓。我一直是这样坚信的，直到遇见了你们，我才发现，原来我做的事情根本毫无意义。”  
“即使没有欺诈师，我父亲不会杀害母亲和妹妹，这个家庭也迟早分崩离析。亲情，羁绊这种东西，我们根本没有。父亲和母亲给我们的爱只是责任，我们从小就没有感受到真正的亲情是什么，只不过是身上留着这两个人的血而已。我怨恨白鹭只是为了找一个自欺欺人的理由，一个堕落的理由。”  
黑崎望着远处的青，青的半截身体都掩在黑暗中，他的心疼的发抖，他想大叫，想掰过青的身体对着他的嘴唇吻下去，告诉他，他什么都不要了，他只要他。但是，黑崎的眼前总是出现父亲拿着刀屠戮家人的画面，刺眼的血腥布满他的双眼。  
“遇到青的时候，我开始后悔选择这条路。但欺诈师的世界有自己的规则，我现在已经深陷其中，必须得进行下去。即使御本木集团只是诱因，我也难以放过他们，一想到他们还在这世上幸福的生活着我就会想到我的家人倒在血泊中的样子。”  
“我无法忘记这个画面，这一切必须得结束。御本木集团必须消失，并不仅仅是复仇，这是我一定要做的事，这是我的使命。即使是犯罪，失去一切，我也在所不惜。”  
堀田一家人都震惊了，这种惨案离他们实在是太遥远了，没想到面前这个总是带着微笑谦虚有礼的年轻人居然有一段这么悲惨的过去。那种背负着血海深仇的样子让他们感到陌生，既有点悲悯又觉得恐惧。  
整个屋子的气氛压抑的如乌云盖顶。  
“原来如此，你是为了不拖累青啊。”我南人突然发言。  
此言一出所有人都愣住了，不明白他是什么意思。  
“其实我早就调查过你。别看我这副样子，其实我在警局也有些朋友的。”我南人用手指蹭蹭鼻子。  
“事实上我前几天突然离开就是去调查你的事，因为我总觉得黑崎这个名字有点耳熟。查了后果然……”  
“你既然知道了，为什么不告诉我？”青带着哽咽问，他站在阴影的角落，没人能看清他的脸。  
“因为你心里早已经有答案了吧。”我南人转头问青：“你难道不是明知道黑崎很可疑却依然爱着他吗？”  
青噎泣着。  
“有什么话还是说出来的好。”我南人鼓励青：“你从来没有对高志郎说过你的真实想法吧？”  
怎么可能没有答案。  
青早就在黑崎家里家里发现各种各样的服装，假发以及眼镜。黑崎很多驾照，名片，但是名字全都不一样；行动电话也很多，像垃圾一样堆在纸箱里。无序，脏乱，经常不知所踪。这并不是青理想型伴侣的样子，但他就是无可救药的喜欢上了他。  
黑崎对他说：“请相信我。”青就相信了，因此给黑崎留下了好骗的印象。其实青看着他的眼睛时就明白，自己并不是好骗，容易轻信，而是坠入了爱河。  
青曾经对恋人间各种不合理的举动嗤之以鼻，但轮到自己后，青突然就懂得了这种兴奋和患得患失，明知道危险，却忍不住靠近，明知道他们属于两个世界，他不愿意踏足那个世界，却更不愿离开那个人。  
黑崎的身上仿佛带有磁铁，吸引他向他迈出脚步。他想要关心他，陪伴他，维护他，同时也成为他最珍惜的人。  
青呼出一口气，从堀田家的阴影处走了出来。  
青肿着的眼睛让黑崎心疼的差点伸出手去，但想到是自己让青哭的这么厉害就再也伸不出去了。  
“我早就知道你是欺诈师。”青的声音还带着哭泣的颤抖：“你以为吉川小姐什么都没有对我说过吗？”  
“但是我就是喜欢你，发了疯一样喜欢你。”  
“我明明早就知道，你的内心多么的痛苦，你一直以来是以怎样的心情做着欺诈师。但我视而不见，只享受着你的温柔，我只烦恼着我爱上了一个罪犯，我没办法离开你，甚至没办法讨厌你，我不知道该怎么办。我不知道怎么开口劝你，这时候我想到，如果你看到我的家人，为了我，你一定会放弃欺诈师的工作的。”  
青越说越是激动，像忍受不了痛苦似的紧紧的抓住心脏的位置，黑崎的手停在半空中几次，最终还是覆了上去，青紧张的身体终于缓解下来。  
“但是我错了，在我还在为琐事烦恼的时候，高志郎遭遇了人生中最大的痛苦。甚至不得不成为自己最痛恨的人。”  
青看着黑崎，哭过的眼睛带着惊人的明亮。  
“所以，请你不要和我分手。”  
“你是欺诈师也好，是罪犯也好，今后不要再有什么事都一个人默默承受了，哪怕一点点也好，请让我为你分担一些吧。”  
青紧紧的抱住了黑崎：“我真是个坏人，明明什么都不知道，却一意孤行的想要高志郎放弃一切。”  
“不，你不是坏人……”黑崎回抱着青，只觉得心痛欲死。  
“高志郎一定很痛苦吧，亲眼看到家人死在面前，所以你不喜欢笑，经常在夜里惊醒。我多么希望能替你减少一些痛苦啊!”  
黑崎紧抱着青，抱着他此生唯一的挚爱，闭上了眼睛，嘴唇轻轻的蠕动。  
“我爱你。”  
这句话如一滴水滴，轻易的打破了平静的水面，涟漪引起了连锁反应，一圈又一圈的荡开，最终整个水面都沸腾了。  
“你混蛋！你混蛋！”青的拳头像小锤子一样砸下来，眼泪流的汹涌。  
黑崎只觉得青的拳头缓解了他心中的痛，随着青的锤打，整个身体逐渐轻松下来。  
“你要跟我分手！”青哭着控诉。  
“不分手，我们不分手。”黑崎紧抱着青，在他的唇上落下一吻。青的嘴唇从来没有那么冰冷过，像一尊湿漉漉的雕像，渐渐的染上人类的温度而活了过来。  
黑崎抱着青，手指间一道光亮闪动，一枚戒指套在青的无名指上。  
“其实我原本想把我是欺诈师这件事瞒你一辈子的。”  
青看着戒指露出笑容，红肿的双眼让人怜惜。

“太感人了。”亚美拿手绢抹着眼泪。堀田家其他人也纷纷点头。  
爷爷咳嗽了一下，所有人的视线都看向了他。  
“你昨天答应我的，会好好对待青，没有说谎吧？”  
“没有！”黑崎一付此心可比日月的表情。  
“那么我需要你做两件事。”  
爷爷严肃的说：“第一，永远不要跟青再提分手的事。第二，找个心理医生吧。”  
“你这孩子，把什么都憋在心里容易出问题啊。以后有什么事，尽管对我们说吧。”  
“这就是爱啊！”  
我南人也欣慰的笑着，偷偷抹去眼角的泪。  
“谢谢你，爷爷。”黑崎放开青，朝爷爷低低的伏下去。  
“谢谢爸爸。”黑崎向我南人行礼，紧接着又行一礼。  
“谢谢大家。”眼泪像断了线掉在板上。  
  
清晨，青与黑崎坐在东京风潮门口的长椅上喝着豆乳。喝完后，黑崎与青面对面，互相看着对方的眼底，两人的眼睛还因为哭的太多而肿胀，看起来有些滑稽。但，千言万语尽在不言中。  
“路上小心。”  
“嗯。”  
青目送黑崎远走，清晨的太阳将黑崎的身影拉的很长很长，最终消失了。青看了老久，转过身进了店里。

青自店里出来，拿着一杯豆乳插根吸管吸着。手指上的戒指熠熠生光。  
青已经辞去了导游的工作，继承爷爷成为东京风潮的第四代店主。托他的福，店里的女客人多了起来。有人问他如此年轻为什么愿意守在一家破书店，他回答：“我不想有人回来时找不到我啊。”  
这些年好运一直在降临堀田家，蓝子的画展大受好评，已经在英国举办好几次了。绀这个不得志的小说作者终于出版了他的书，由于大受好评，很快又二次印刷。爷爷的身体检查也非常健康，看样子活到两百岁也没问题，现在他还是老年巡逻队的队长呢。我南人还是老样子，抱着他的宝贝吉他，经常一年半载不回家，有一次青居然在南斯拉夫的新闻上看到了他的名字。  
其实，还有一件青不知道的事情。追着他们堀田家偷拍的木岛所在的八卦杂志出版社被人收购了，改做报道摇滚新闻。  
还有，亚美又生了一对可爱的双胞胎姐妹，名为铃花和花南。青对他们疼爱有加，尤其是玲花，仿佛前世有父女缘分一样，从小就跟青非常亲，只有在青抱着的时候才不哭，会叫爸爸时也是对着青说的。  
青想着，如果黑崎见到铃花也会超级喜欢的，这么想着，他就看到了黑崎。  
黑崎背着行礼袋，风尘仆仆，脸色沧桑。他看着青，那双勘破世事超然的眼中，流露出浓烈而刻骨的思念。

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来。”  


-END-  



End file.
